Electrical terminals are well known in the connector industry. Typically, the terminals include a pin and mating socket, together with a conductor connecting portion. In the event that the terminals are connected to wires, the terminals include a wire connecting section. One such form of wire connecting section is the wire crimp, where the wire is stripped and placed in a terminal end, and then crimped in place where the metal deforms about the conductor to form the electrical connection.
It is desirable in certain applications to not require a crimped connection. Typically, this is in the situation where the wires are stripped on site, and where crimping tools are not readily available. An example of such a situation would be in the lighting industry where overhead lights are installed, and it is easier for the installer to not require a crimped connection.
However, problems can arise with non-crimped connections. For example, inadequate retention forces applied against the wires in the electrical terminal can result in inadvertent withdrawal of the wires from the electrical terminal, causing a discontinuity in the electrical circuit.
What is needed is an electrical terminal construction for providing reliable, crimpless electrical connections.